Conociendo La Lección De Mi Vida
by StarFive
Summary: UA... UNA APRENDIS DE BRUJA MUY SABIA PERO MUY DISTRAIDA, UN HUMANO QUE SOLO QUIERE MORIR... NARUTO Y ¡¿!... SOY NUEVA ESCRIBIENDO ALGO DE NARUTO SEAN PIADOSOS. Y YA TENGO LA TRAMA... OWO...
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no tiene ningún lucro solo es por diversión y sacarme la idea de la cabeza!. (Una menos, faltan mas, jajajajajajaja).

Los personajes que sean utilizados en este anime no me pertenecen, solo uno, pero luego se darán cuenta de que les hablo.

Ok, dejo la palabrería y espero que les guste.

"_Conociendo La Lección De Mi Vida"_

Cap. 1

_Un encuentro muy inesperado_

-Linda noche!... jejejeje es hora de jugar con los mortales un poco – la brisa helada que solía pasar por los grandes edificios, movía con gran ahínco el cabello entre morado y rosa de una linda chica, una aprendiz de bruja… su sueño era convertirse en la mejor, mas sien embargo era muy testaruda y no acataba mucho las ordenes. Pensaba que era mas educativo hacer las cosas de practica que ir a una escuela muy aburrida y estar sentada horas y no entender absolutamente nada!

-Y quien será la victima de hoy!, haber?... mmmm- se puso a pensar y a observar a las criaturas q caminaban con rapidez por algún apuro o inquietud, otras tantas muy lentas por pereza o tristeza, pero en fin, solo buscaba una victima, cual quiera serviría para jugar un rato! y "APRENDER" como ella solía decir y así estar lista para el día siguiente estar antes de que se hicieran las 6 p.m. para entrar a su escuela… de un momento a otro su búsqueda fue detenida por un extraño BULTO CON PATAS- si ese, será perfecto, espero que ahora sea un hombre, por que las mujeres suelen gritar mucho!, jejejejejejeje – decía juguetonamente, viendo a una persona encapuchada y tambalearse al dar cada paso… - aunque su aura es muy inestable…mmmmmm - dudo un poco, mas sin embargo su curiosidad le gano.

Se acerco volando muy rápidamente hasta situarse arriba del hombre y utilizar una técnica para que nadie la viera, por el momento y poder pensar que aria esta ves - tal ves convertirlo en algún animal, volverlo mujer, hacer que robara algo y ver como huía, mmmmm… no eso es ya muy aburrido!, ya se, le concederé 5 deseos, y haber como se arregla y si es egoísta como tanta gente o a ver que sucede- se puso a pensar- mmmm – pero en un instante tratando de ver si había mejores opciones -es una gran idea!.

Necesitaba estar segura así que con su poder hizo mover el aire y lograr quitarle la capucha!, y si era un hombre alto como de un metro y ochenta centímetros, era rubio y joven a lo que se podría decir tan solo mirarlo de reojo, pero si uno detallaba sus facciones encontraría un aspecto de gran edad y madures, mostrando al mismo tiempo de problemas y una gran confusión en su corazón, pero sobre todo mucho dolor y amargura, la linda brujita sintió un golpe en su corazón, algo muy raro en ella, por que nunca le había pasado… era un sentimiento de nostalgia y de querer ayudar a cualquier costo.

-Talvez es mejor irme y descansar por hoy!, no me quiero ver involucrada en ninguna estupidez!, suficiente tengo con los dos castigos que ya llevo, la expulsión de una semana, las tres de cinco materias reprobadas… mmmmmmm. No, no necesito más – dijo con una sabiduría que nunca había pronunciado, más sin embargo la duda y el querer ayudar la incitaba a hacer su plan, aunque en el proceso tuviera que cambiar las reglas del juego. Con gran valor y curiosidad empezó a idear y comenzar su plan.

-Hola!- pronuncio mas como un susurro q como un saludo o un grito, como acostumbraba a hacer y espero a ver q reacción tenia. –_solo espero no estar equivocada por esta ves. _– pensó.

Se estaba poniendo la capucha de nuevo cuando un frió helado, y no por la temporada en la que estaban, le recorrió todo el cuerpo y freno muy rápidamente y sin voltear a ningún lugar fijo -Creo q ya me volví loco!... – se rasco un poco la cabeza termino de acomodarse el suéter y la capucha y siguió su camino!.

-Pero que le pasa, rayos!, – refunfuñaba con sus puños algo cerrados y trataba de comprender que estaba pasando - mmm, pero lo veré por el lado bueno, será mas interesante de lo acostumbrado- y continua volando detrás de él. Mas sin embargo no pudo evitar poner cara de horror al escuchar un susurro que el pronunciaba.

-Creo que seria bueno ya morir, al cabo que lo más amaba en esta vida, séme ha ido- y continúo su caminata, siguió avanzando con la cabeza baja y pateando todo objeto inanimado que encontrara a su paso.- _Como te extraño_- susurraba.

Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que no seria una nada igual a otras noches, mas sin embargo seria una gran experiencia y una gran lección. (_Aun puedes seguir tu camino- su mente un poco mas conciente trataba de hacerla cambiar de opinión_) Se dispuso a alcanzarlo, y se dio cuenta de q se dirigía al rió de la ciudad, se horrorizo al pensar que el trataría de acabar con su vida, y como si fuera un deseo o una orden, vio con horror que el hombre estaba colocado en medio del puente, sentado en la baranda de sementó con los pies asía el rió y ladeando su peso asía el… y sin pensarlo ni una ves se situó en frente de el y al tratar de detenerlo escucho con atención un susurro!.

-Acabare con mi vida – suspiro pesadamente, pero mantenía una sonrisa de amor - ya que mi linda esposa fue muerta después de haberme dicho si en el templo- unas lagrimas salieron por sus ojos bañando sus mejillas y labios - no puedo creer que esto me aya pasado a mi – miro al cielo como si este le fuera a dar la respuesta - pero creo que ya no tengo nada mejor que hacer- termino de decir y suspiro pesadamente y con un corazón hecho pedazos - te alcanzare, eso será lo ultimo que haga! – se agarro del barandal, como dando se fuerzas y mucho valor y trato de impulsarse.

La brujita no lo creía, estaba en shock, mas que eso, estaba horrorizada, no lo podía comprender, como era posible algo tan bajo y cruel, tan inhumano, y lo mas feo es que el no seguiría viviendo por ella… este ultimo pensamiento la lleno de coraje y de impulsarse a salvarlo salido de su estado de invisibilidad, lo aventó al puente y con toda la rabia dijo-COMO ES POSIBLE QUE MUERAS, NO SE QUE TANTO LA AMASTES, NO SE QUE TANTO ESTAS SUFRIENDO, PERO LO UNICO QUE SI SE ESQUE MORIRAS POR ELLA EN VES DE VIVIR Y MANTENER SU RECUERDO, VIVE POR ELLA, VIVE POR ESE AMOR Q SE PROMETIERON, NO SEAS UN COBARDE, CREES Q ELLA SE SENTIRIA FELIZ AL SABER QUE FINAL TAN INMADURO TOMARAS!...

El chavo no se la acababa de creer, como era posible que alguien le dijera eso nadie podía comprender ese gran hueco de soledad y dolor que sufría, mas sin embargo una holeada de calor apareció al sentirse un poco comprendido. Tanta fue la carga de emociones, que termino desmayado.

- Creo que tendré algunos problemas…

Continuara…

Notas importantes de mí:

Espero q les guste, ya que hace mucho que no escribía nada, así que les encargo sus comentarios de cualquier tipo para mejorar o lo que ustedes gusten.

Otra cosita jejejejeje, aun no tengo definido el personaje de ella, es que no quiero a una Sakura idiota, a una Hinata temerosa, incluso (amantes del yaoi sasunaru) podemos crear a un Sasuke mujer si es que así lo desean, el punto es que quiero algo diferente,va enserio, si alguien quiere proponer algo avísenme y lo mas pedido se hace y no se preocupen por los detalles del pelo y cositas así, ya lo tengo planeado jijijijijijiji por si tengo que situarlo a un personaje en especifico. Pero si ustedes lo deciden se puede quedar así. (Como alguien misterioso)

Cuídense mucho y enserio espero sus criticas, recuerden que esa es nuestra única paga de nosotros los escritores.

Y ya saben: DE ANTEMANO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR PASAR A LEER Y CLARO A FIRMAME!.

Mattane.

atte: Starfive


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

Primero que nada este anime no me pertenece si no, no estaría aquí!, estaría comprando mi mustang, una casa y muchas cositas mas!...

Y la segunda es que ya tengo la trama, jijiji… Me costo mucho, pero ya la tengo. Así que mis comentarios anteriores ignórenlos!... repito, IGNORENLOS!!.

Pero bueno, me dejo de blabla blabla…

**Cap 2.-**

**Un Deseo Y Una Gran Soledad**

Una incomodidad de frió y húmedo sin tío por toda la parte trasera de su cuerpo, aun su mente no reaccionaba a lo sucedido, mas sin embargo si al dolor de espalda y cabeza que sentía en ese momento. Como si nada estuviera pasando se incorporo muy despacio para no dañar lo que ya estaba dañado. Parpadeo un par de veces y comenzó a tratar de analizar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, vio un lado del puente siguió la mirada por la baranda paso por una linda joven que flotaba, siguió su camino y… _"Esperen un momento, o me di muy fuerte o algo esta_…- volvió a voltear donde vio a la niña, pero no había nadie.

.-Si ya me estoy volviendo loco!, como alguien estaría volando, realmente me golpe muy fuerte – y sobo un poco su cabeza con su mano izquierda.

-jijiji- se escucho una risita tierna y juguetona a un lado y bruscamente el rubio voltio a ver – realmente los humanos son muy tontitos, jijijiji.- y volvió a posesionarse en frente de el.

- KYAAAAAAAAAAA, QUE RAYOS SUCEDE – grita de forma histérica y se impulsa para alejarse hasta chocar hasta el barandal.- QUIEN RAYOS ERES TU?!... – preguntaba histérico y muy confundido.

- ¡¡DEJA DE GRITARME!! , ¡¡NO ESTOY SORDA!!...- dijo con mas intensidad que la vos del rubio, y hizo que este se callara al instante- rayos eres mas escandaloso que las mujeres… para la próxima escojo a un perro o de perdis a un compañero de clases…

- Perdón, pero cual quieres que sea mi reacción al ver algo fuera de lo normal – dijo enojado y un poco mas calmado – PERO QUE ESTOY HACIENDO, ESTOY HABLANDO CON ALGUIEN MUY EXTRAÑO- comenzó a elevar su voz y tener un nerviosismo y temor de haberse vuelto loco, o si haberse _MUERTO _… detuvo sus pensamientos en esa palabra tan simple, pero al mismo tiempo tan dolorosa y liberadora y como si conociera a la niña - ¿Me e muerto y tu eres quien me llevara al infierno? – pregunto con mucha seguridad y con aire melancólico.

- No, la verdad, yo te detuve, ni se por que lo hice, pero realmente eso es muy cruel, ¿no lo crees? – dijo con una media sonrisa _y expresando un poco de su propio dolor _– Por que si yo fuera ella te pediría que vivieras, ya que seria muy cruel obligarte a seguir una ilusión y adelantar tu partida… - y termino con una gran sonrisa, expresándole el gran dolor que ella ocultaba en su ser.

Apretó los puños y trato de controlarse, pero exploto sin darse cuenta -TU QUE SABES, NO SABES QUE SE SIENTE SUFRIR ALGO ASÍ, NO SABES QUE SE SIENTE QUE TE QUITEN A LO QUE MAS AMAS Y NO SABES NI POR QUE, SERÁS MONSTRUO O HADA O LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO NUNCA CONOCERAS LO QUE YO SIENTO!... Lo dijo en grito y con los ojos cerrados, desahogándose por todo su dolor acumulado.

-Je- pronuncio sarcásticamente – que si no lo conozco, créeme que no hablo por hablar, además tu que sabes de mi vida!... – dijo tratando de sonar amable, pero aun así con vos fría y sarcástica.

La miro con grandes ojos, sabia que ella no era culpable de lo que le pasaba - Lo siento no era mi intención gritarte, mucho menos desahogar mi ira con tigo- se lo dijo viéndola a los ojos; pero la volvió a bajar y analizar sus palabras y una gran duda se coloco en su mente _¿Qué desearía? _, era algo que analizaría por un largo tiempo… Una voz dulce y chillona lo empezó a traer a la tierra.

La pequeña voladora sonrió gustosamente, susurro un _Gracias_ que estaba muy segura que el no había oído pero sonreía mas al notar que el estaba analizando la situación.

- Y dime, ¿como te llamas?...- dijo muy juguetona y con su gran sonrisa.

- Yo…, oh si, por todo esto que a pasado, tu que eres o quien eres?...- contesto con una pregunta, pero la pureza que aun le quedaba hizo que nuestra pequeña brujita se sintiera un poco querida.

- Me llamo Aurora, y soy una aprendiz de bruja… - dijo con un leve rubor y una risita. - Y tu?... – preguntaba volando alrededor de el observándolo con mucha curiosidad, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

- oh ya veo así que una bruja, jejeje, yo me llamo Naruto Usumaki – dijo rascándose la cabeza _bruja _le paso por su mente como tres mil veces hasta que la voltio a ver con ojos muy grandes y con signos de que se desmayaría nuevamente.

Lo tomo de los hombros y lo empezó a mover bruscamente- ¡¡NO COMIENCES DE NUEVO!!, ¡¡SI ME DEJAS QUE TE EXPLIQUE YA NO TE DESMAYARAS DE NUEVO!!.- dijo enojada y un poco alterada, ya que no quería quedarse sorda con un nuevo grito de parte del rubio. Uzumaki solo movió la cabeza en forma positiva aunque realmente estaba dudando, pero por respeto se quedaría callado, y si lo ameritaba gritaría y correría lo más que pudiera. Al asentir con la cabeza la pelilila lo soltó – Ok, si, si soy una bruja, pero espero que no seas de esas personas que piensan que las brujas son malas, por que no es así – dijo muy segura de sus palabras y mirándolo a los ojos - solo nos gusta jugar un poco, los humanos no aguantan nada - dijo como juego pero el rubio se tiro al suelo y se abrazo el solo por completo. La pequeña de cabellos lilas lo voltio a ver y vio que cometió el error de hablar mucho. – No es cierto, en si todos son buenos, pero solo pocos nos gusta jugar y un poco menos de brujos o brujas son malvados, pero a esos no se les deja pasar a este mundo, bueno aunque a veces lo hacen sin consultar a nadie, y luego matan a gente, también roban almas, suelen tratar recuperar objetos, como de colección, incluso a los humanos, jijiji .

Naruto estaba más que asustado, estaba ya casi chillando hasta que Aurora se dio cuenta de que hablo más de lo que debía _Otra vez_. Suspiro pesadamente y acerco su rostro – aunque eso sea cierto_, solo van a personas que se lo merecen, el destino los une- _esto ultimo lo dijo mas para ella que para el, pero aun así Naruto lo escucho a la perfección.

- Entonces tu viniste a mi por mi destino – dijo con un brillo en los ojos que hizo que la pelolila se ruborizara y cambiara la dirección de su rostro. – Es eso cierto – pregunto con mayor intensidad.

- Realmente creo que si, aunque por andar jugando es por que estoy aquí… pero si, creo que si – y le mostró una sonrisa un tanto feliz y un tanto melancólica. – Además estoy aquí por lo que comentases, yo – trago saliva, ya que comentaría algo que nadie sabia – yo pase por algo parecido, y quiero, por lo menos ayudarte – bajo el rostro y forzó una sonrisa - para eso me estoy preparando para ser bruja - subió su rostro y mostró seguridad -_el así lo quería _- dijo como un susurro mirando las estrellas.

El se sorprendió y miro al suelo como un intento de alejarse de todas las tristezas posibles, ya no quería sufrir más.

Los minutos pasaron, la soledad incómoda y la noche fría los atrapo en su manto. Ella rompió ese silencio.

- Estoy aquí para cumplirte 5 deseos – dijo sin pensar y recordando el por que estaba enfrente de un humano como si nada de lo paranormal sucediera.

- ¿5 deseos?- pregunto como si no entendiera.

- Si lo que has escuchado, mas sin embargo no creo que te los cumpla en una sola noche, ya que a mas tardar a las12:00 horas tengo que regresar a mi mundo antes de que se alteren que ando aquí - dijo nueva mente sin pensar, pero cuando por fin termino de decir la última vocal – lo miro asustada, esperando que no se fuera corriendo.

La miro extrañado, pero de una Manero o forma inexplicable, lo que acababa de comentar no le pareció raro.

Miro al cielo notando que ya era de madrugada, por que la mayoría de las estrellas ya se estaban difuminando, la voltio a mirar y simplemente le sonrió extrañado, pero de una Manero o forma inexplicable, lo que acababa de comentar no le pareció raro. Incluso, estaba pensando en lo de los dichoso deseos, realmente serian cierto, bajo la mirada al suelo y pregunto.

-Lo de los deseos es verdad? – pregunto con algo de incredulidad.

- Si, te cumpliré cinco – y sonrió dulcemente.

- Puedes revivir a las personas? – pregunto de golpe, como si no lo hubiera analizado, como si alguien controlara su mente, como si fuera su salvación y su unida esperanza… mas sin embargo no mostró ningún temor, solo buscaba una esperanza. Levanto su mirada fijamente a la pelilila, lo cual hizo que ella la agachara.

- No, es algo que no puedo hacer yo, además, si se cumpliera, ella, ya no seria ella. Ya que todos los que alcanzan el otro lado, y regresan por un conjuro, les podría suceder 2 cosas, la primera es de que vengan del infierno y sigan haciendo lo que hacían antes de morir, lo malo es que regresan mas hábiles y mas destructores; y la segunda es que los que vienen del cielo, no regresan muy amigables, ya que les sacaron del paraíso, y como al sacarlos de ahí nunca de los nunca regresaran, así que se convierten en demonios completos. – dijo un poco desanimada.

Se a susto un poco y por primera ves se sintió un poco culpable y enojado con el mismo por pensar solo en el _pero no lo mostraría_- Entonces no quiero pedir deseos, porque lo mas importante no lo podré tener – aprieta sus manos – Gracias por compadecerte de mi, pero no lo necesito - Y le da la espalda.

- No seas tan altanero, se que lo que te paso, no es para que estés celebrándolo, pero tampoco es para que te hagas el dolido y todo el mundo se este compadeciendo de ti. – Dijo con mucho enojo y unas lagrimas pasándole por sus mejillas – no eres el único que ha sufrido de esa forma.

Se voltio bruscamente, y aun teniendo fe en su decisión se disculpo muy secamente. Ella solo le sonrió con ternura, no se daría por vencida ante un insensato.

- Y entonces me retiro… no soy necesaria aquí… bye. – dijo y se elevo de un salto para quedar flotando arriba del lago lo voltio a ver de reojo y…

- Si tengo un deseo, pero no se si me lo merezca. – dijo viéndola muy tiernamente, ella detuvo su vuelo y bajo despacio hasta quedar en frente de el.

- Di me de que se trata – dijo gustosa y con una gran sonrisa.

- Me gustaría saber… que… se siente… volar – dijo como un susurro, ya que estaba muy apenado y al mismo tiempo temeroso de lo que fuera a ocurrir.

- Se siente de maravilla – sonrió gustosa, al darse cuenta, que en el fondo de su corazón, había un niño – solo que ya esta amaneciendo, y ya hay mucha luz, tu deseo será hasta la noche. Espero no molestarte. Te veo aquí al atardecer, te parece?... – dijo como si fuera ella también una niña pequeñita.

Miro al cielo y entendió lo que le decía, solo hizo una señal con su cabeza de aceptación, la pequeña brujita se volvió a elevar de un salto, y flotando lo despidió con la mano y se alejo a toda prisa. Bajo su mano al despedir a la chica.

Realmente no sabia por que le estaba sucediendo todo eso, pero trataría de seguir por ella, _solo por ella, _voltio a mirar el cielo y con mucho valor pronuncio: _Me Vengare. _Y comenzó a caminar a su casa.

_-"Tú"… -alguien no muy lejos de ahí pronuncio… _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El rubio acababa de llegar a su casa, sabia que llegar no seria muy confortante ni aliviaría su corazón, ya que estando en la casa que iba a compartir con su esposa no le traían muy buenos recuerdos que digamos, mas sin embargo entro en ella cerro y subió las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso, entro al cuarto, vio la cama matrimonial y recordó.

_-Compramos una cama individual o matrimonial- decía un rubio en tono coqueto y pervertido._

_-Que pregunta, claro que matrimonial, en la individual no vamos a caber bien al dormir! - dijo con un leve rubor, y tratando de sonar mas inteligente que el._

_Se acerco a su oído – y quien dijo que yo __me acomodaría de un lado, yo pienso dormir muy serquitas de ti! – termino suspirándole y besándole sensualmente el oído._

Una lagrima le recorrió la mejilla nueva mente, y de estar parado en la puerta entro lo mas rápido que pudo y se tumbo en la cama, tenia que encontrar la mejor manera para que ya no le doliera tanto… y con esos pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormido.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Camino muy despacio hasta llegar a su alcoba, abrió la puerta lo mas silencioso que pudo, miro en el interior para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie levantados, al no ver a nadie entro rápido y miro el corredor por donde vino para terminarse de asegurar de que nadie la viera, cerro la puerta – OTRAVES TU- y un escalofrió le recorrió por toda la espalda, suspiro derrotada al saber de quien se trataba y con valor y un poco de temor se dio la vuelta para ver a la compañera de cuarto.

-Susan, no me vuelvas a asustare así!- dijo regañándola y tratando de cambiar tema.

- Y ahora resulta… si se enteran que estuviste de nuevo en el otro mundo se enojaran, me caes muy bien, pero si me preguntan diré la verdad – dijo sentenciándola desde su cama, la comenzó a ignorarla, se levanto y comenzó a preparar su vestimenta para ese día.

-No seas tan mala, solo fui a desestresarme – dijo con un puchero y vos de niña chiqueada.

La voltio a ver con amor pero con dureza – Yo te entiendo, pero tú decidiste que ese ya no era tu mundo, ahora trata de aceptar las reglas que te han dado, si es que quieres cumplir con lo que mas deseas.

Sabía que ella tenia mucha razón, pero su amor a su mundo pasado permanecía _y mas por el_ – No te prometo nada y lo tratare. Y comenzó a buscar ella también sus cosas para ese día.

Destellos en color rojizo, anaranjado y un poco de amarillento, se podían percibir y apreciar con mucha claridad desde el puente del centro de la ciudad y un joven un poco desesperado y nervioso se encontraba sentado en ese preciso lugar.

Ya eran las 6:30 de la tarde en el reloj del chico, realmente estaba impaciente, mas sin embargo trataba de aparentar mucha cordura y comportamiento. Así que decidió sentarse en el suelo y abrazas sus piernas, estaba empezando a recordar como había empezado todo, pero unos pasos tranquilos y decididos se escucharon de un lado del puente alertaron al rubio, lo voltio a mirar mas por reflejos que por otra cosa, vio a un joven que se veía alto, piel clara casi como si estuviera pálido, su cabello oscuro, no le alcanzaba ver los ojos, pero sentía que ya lo había visto anteriormente, solo que no lo recordada, movió su cabeza suavemente y volvió a su posición anterior mirando hacia la nada, el individuo paso como si nada aunque sus curiosos ojos lo voltearon a ver al rubio con curiosidad, bruscamente detuvo sus pasos, movimiento que el rubio no paso desapercibido mas sin embargo no voltio ni hizo nada, no tenia de conocer a alguien mas, pero el joven parecía no irse y antes de que el rubio hablara el pelioscuro pregunto.

- Eres Usumaki?...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Continuara…**

Etto… realmente lamento la demora, tal vez el inicio fue muy Confucio, incluso, lo subí solo por subir, pero al tener ahora si la trama (y estar en Vacaciones ya) tratare de mejorarlo. La demora de este capitulo fue por 2 razones muy importantes, la primera, tareas, tareas, y mas tareas… y la segunda que empeoro todo fue que… ¿Cómo are para mejorarlo?... así que este es el resultado espero que les guste.

Antes de irme, contesto rewins… (Antes que nada, no recuerdo a quien le conteste el rewin, mas sin embargo agradezco a ubasaangel y Sasuke-teme por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un rewin, y ahora si contesto a los dos o a las dos XD…)

**ubasaangel :** Realmente lo del yaoi, si abra, pero tardara un poquitin, jejeje demientras acomodo… pero ya no te diré mas, jijijiji… enserio muchas gracias por firmarme, y disculpa la demora. PD. Como ya abras leído no es yodaime, jejeje, bye.

**Sasuke-teme:** Primero que nada disculpa la demora, jejejeje… y lo de tu elección esta bien incluso es genial que me ayudes (ya que soy muy torpe, jejeje), pero a la chica Ino, no la conozco muy bien que digamos, así que, decidí jejejeje incluirme a mi misma, si, yo soy la brujita, jejejejeje… pero bueno, gracias por leer, bye.

Tratare de ya no tardar tanto, cuídense un montón, y enserio les agradeceré que critique y compartan su opinión con esta historia, para mi significa mucho.

Ahora si me despido, Mattane.

Atte: **Satrfive**


End file.
